April (Episode)
Plot We see Jon, April and Jack sitting in Hyde Park, having a morning picnic. Jack: So what do we need to check out? Jon: What do you mean? Jack: Well there's got to be places to check to see if there are any bad guys. Jon: They usually show themselves. April: True, though searching for them wouldn't be a bad idea, passes the time. Jon (looking at his phone): Talking about time you have college in 5 minutes. April: Oh man. April gets up, picks her bag up and races to college. We are now in one of the classrooms. April is in there and is sitting next to her best friend Stacie. There is a teacher at the front called Chris. Around the room are some students, one of them April's ex-boyfriend Brand. Chris: So, does everyone understand the maths homework which is due in at the end of the week? They all nod and are about to get their bags when Trumbipulor smashes through the wall. April sees him and absorbs the floor, turning into stone. Brand: April is an alien! Trumbipulor: I have come for you April, I have come to- Trumbipulor gets cut off by April punching him in the face, which causes Trumbipulor to go flying. Stacie: Well done April. Trumbipulor runs back into the room and punches April against the other wall. She turns back into her Human form. Jon walks into her classroom and everyone cheers. Jon: Trumbipulor, so much for you being arrested. And being in Bellwood. Trumbipulor: I was released. But now I'm here, I can defeat you instead of your weak sister. Jon: The same sister that gave you a black eye?! Trumbipulor is enraged and goes to punch Jon, who dodges and hits the Ultimatrix transforming into Water Hazard. Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Time for a soaking elephant man. Trumbipulor: I'm Trumbipulor! Trumbipulor runs towards Water Hazard and gets ready to punch him. Water Hazard dodges and fires water at Trumbipulor causing him to fly outside. Water Hazard goes by the hole in the wall. Water Hazard: Nope, he's gone. He hits the Ultimatrix symbol and Water Hazard reverts into Jon. Jon then goes over to April and helps her up. Jon: You okay? April: Yeah thanks. Brand: Now that's a hero. Everyone starts crowding round Jon and cheering at him. April leaves the room upset, her best friend Stacie follows her. The scene is now in the canteen. April and Stacie are sitting at a table and have some food in front of them. Stacie: Why you glum? April: No one noticed me. Even when I hit Trumbipulor out of the college. Stacie: It didn't help Jon was in the room. April: I want to be noticed Stacie, like Jon but not world known. Stacie: Don't worry, you'll be noticed. April: When? Brand walks up to the table April and Stacie are sitting at. Brand: April, wasn't Jon awesome. April: If you're hear to talk about him then just go Brand. Brand: But he is the best. Better than you. He actually defeated the elephant. Stacie: Shut it Brand. April: I may not be as famous as my brother but I did stop Trumbipulor for a bit. Brand: Not even close. He came back and pounded you. You were weak. April absorbs the table then looks angry at Brand. Brand is now a bit scared. Brand: Aha, any way I need to go. Tell Jon he is awesome from me. Brand walks off, April goes back to her Human form, gets up and leaves. The shot is now at Hyde Park. Jon and Jack are there. Jack: There's nothing around London. Jon: But then what was Trumbipulor doing this morning? Jon's phone rings. He answers it and April is on the other side of the phone. April (on phone): I hate college! Jon: Why? April (on phone): You're famous, and everything I do doesn't get noticed. Jon: It's not my fault I'm famous, you know I never wanted to be a known hero. April (on phone): True but when I knocked Trumbipulor out of the room, no one cared. You do it, everyone cheers and smiles. Jon: Well, that's bad for them. You need to think to yourself; do you want to be a known hero? April (on phone): I just want to be noticed when I help defeat a bad guy. Jon: Me and Jack notice. April (on phone): Other than you two. Jon: Ah. April (on phone): I've got some coursework to do so I'll be home late tonight. Jon: Okay, text me when you are on your way home. Jon ends the call. Jack: What was all that about? Jon: April's annoyed that no-one noticed her stopping Trumbipulor for a bit this morning. Jack: They'll notice soon. Jon: I hope so, April does seem down. The scene moves to the library. It is now dark outside. April is studying and getting coursework done. Stacie walks up to her. Stacie: I'm going home now April. You should start leaving too, it's 6pm. Jon will be getting worried. April: Okay, I'll leave in a bit. Night. Stacie leaves and April is now alone in the library. After a while, a figure walks in and starts to destroy the library. April absorbs the table and becomes wood form. She goes to the figure and it is shown to be Brand. April: Brand?! Brand runs away and April follows. She chases him down hallways and through classrooms till they are outside near the field. Brand then stops and so does April. April: Why were you attacking the library? Brand: Getting your attention babe. April: Don't call me that, we are not going out any more. Brand: That is a shame. April: Why is it a shame? Brand smiles evilly and then pulls a lever next to him. Jack appears and turns into his Petrosapien form and creates a diamond hand and grabs April. He pulls her away from the hole which appeared from underneath her when Brand pulled the lever. April: Thanks. Jack: No problem. Though you? That was a surprise. Brand: Well thank you. Jon not here? Jack: He's busy. Brand: Of course he is. Brand jumps down the hole. April goes after him and Jack follows her. They end up in a room, but Brand is no where to be seen. Jack returns to Human form and so does April. April: So why were you in the college field? Jack: Jon thought something was wrong when he saw Brand and wanted me to check it out. Though Jon has been gone for 3 hours. April: What do you mean? Jack: I went to our house and looked all over and Jon wasn't there, just a message from Brand. April: What does Brand have to do with this? April and Jack walk through a door and when they are through, they see a big laboratory. Brand is standing next to a Brainstorm looking guy. April: Brand! Brand (sarcastic): Oh no, you guys found me. Jack: You wanted us to follow you. Brand: So you're not dumb. April: Who is crab face? Brain Crab: I am Brain Crab, and it would be wise for you two to do as I say. Jack: And why is that? Brain Crab: Brand, show them. Brand walks over to a wall and pulls a cage which has Jon in it. April: Jon! Brand: You do what we ask, he won't be hurt.......much. Jack: Yet you'd still hurt us any way. Brain Crab: Ah, he has chosen his team well. You are the brains I presume. Jack: We all are and we are all as one. Brain Crab: Well you are about to be disappointed, and I use the term subtly. Brand grabs a laser gun and fires it at Jack causing him to go flying into some boxes which collapse on to him. April absorbs the floor and turns into a metal form. Brand: Knew it. Brain Crab: I was doubtful about you telling the truth. She is an Osmosian. April: And what of it. Brain Crab: Oh nothing much, but good news for us, and I use the term subtly. Trumbipulor runs into the room. Trumbipulor: Jon's gotten out! Brain Crab: How?! April: So that wax work was meant to be a decoy? Brand: Wax work? April: Your art skill has never been good. April runs towards the boxes Jack crashed into earlier and takes them off him. She then helps Jack up. April: They were expecting me to be Osmosian, they want my powers I'm guessing. Brand: Wow, so primitive. Jon walks into the shadows, no-one notices. Jack: Then what? Brain Crab: We don't want her powers. Jon now walks out from the shadows and stands next to April and Jack. Jon: No, you need them. You have a bargain with Gavin, and you three don't want to disappoint. Trumbipulor: I'm going to crush you like an egg. Jon: Bring it elephant boy. April, take on your old boyfriend. Jack: What about me? Jon: You're intelligent, find something. Jack understands and goes into the room which Jon exited. April then forms a metal hammer and then goes for Brand. Jon hits the Ultimatrix down and gets Humungousaur. He picks up Trumbipulor by his tail and spins him around fast and then chucks him onto Brain Crab. April punches Brand onto Brain Crab and Trumbipulor. She then turns back into her Human form. April: Done Humungousaur: Only part of the battle. A portal appears and takes Brand, Brain Crab and Trumbipulor. When the portal closes Jack enters. Jack: Its in April's maths class. April: What is? The scene transitions into the maths classroom. Humungousaur, April and Jack are there. Jack looks in the teachers draw and finds something. Humungousaur: Good. That'll help. Jack: What now? Humungousaur: Ultimatrix, voice command. Ultimatrix: Voice command activated. Humungousaur: Scan and copy structure of object. Ultimatrix: Scanning.....scan complete. Structural design within the Ultimatrix data banks. Jack: And what does that achieve? Humungousaur: A lot. Put it back in the draw. April: Why? Jack: I'm not understanding this. Jack puts the object back into the draw. The scene goes to Jon's house. Jon, now in Human form, and April are on the sofa having a meal while watching the news. April: So, why leave the object there? Jon: Your maths teacher has a connection with Gavin, I want him to keep the object so he can keep in contact with him. Also, you need to watch out for him when you are at college. April: Okay I guess. Still don't get this plan of yours though. Why get the Ultimatrix to scan and copy the structure? Jon: Easy, with the structural DNA of the object, Azmuth can complete a replica which Gavin can't trace, so we know where he's going to be. April: Nice. They continue having their meal, when a female reporter appears on the TV. Female News Reporter: And finally, April Marron has become a bit of a town hero within London. April: What? Jon: Keep watching. Female News Reporter: With sightings of April turning into different materials, she has helped her brother in capturing bad guys. With April now helping Jon, the people of her college are beginning to become excited about having a local hero at their college. 'April smiles at Jon. ' Major Events * Brain Crab and Brand make their debut * Water Hazard makes his present day debut * April is revealed to be in college taking Maths. She also hinted that she takes Art. * Brand, Brain Crab and Trumbipulor seems to be working for Gavin * Brain Crab says, "and i use the term subtly" similar to his Omniverse counterpart who keeps saying "and i use the term loosely". Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Stacie (First Appearance) College students (First Appearance) Chris (Teacher; First Appearance) Villains Brand (First Appearance) Brain Crab (First Appearance) Trumbipulor Aliens Used Water Hazard (Present Day debut) Humungousaur Trivia * Brand was mentioned last episode as April's ex and we meet him in this episode * April isn't happy that she is getting unnoticed by others, but at the end of the episode, the news proves otherwise Category:Episodes